Trust
by Ko-Datenshi
Summary: Sequal to 'Heat', Prowl was a great multi-tasker but tending to his duties as 2IC, carrying a sparkling, and fending off two unlikely mechs was starting to get irritating.


Warnings: Rated MA. Slash. Sticky.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Wish I did.

* * *

"Prowl! C'mon Prowler! It's been two days, just come out...please...?"

Ignoring the voice at the door was getting easier, it was the ache in his middle that was truely distracting. His sparkling. His and no one else's.

Ratchet had been unable to tell the sire of his offspring (except that it wasn't Ironhide or Sideswipe), the transfluid had been mixed up to such an extent that it was impossible to tell who the sparkling belonged too. Prowl wasn't sure if he preferred it that way or not.

Prowl knew next to nothing about sparklings, let alone raising one. He was the Autobot's head tactician, Prime's 2IC, an officer. What on Earth or Cybertron was he supposed to do with a sparkling?

His creators had never given him a sibling so he couldn't even use that as a reference.

Sighing softly he slowly massaged his temples against an oncoming processor ache, this was one hell of a mess he had gotten himself into...

* * *

Snarling Sunstreaker stomped down the hallway to Prowl's room, ignoring his twin's protests. The red frontliner had never released his transfluid into the officer, so of course HE had nothing to worry about. Sideswipe just didn't understand how he felt, Prowl was possibly carrying the gold twin's sparkling and had been locked in his room for over four days now. Four! One was expected, two was acceptable, but four?

Shoving his brother away the gold toughline stopped at Prowl's door, punching in one of Red Alert's override codes (just because he didn't show it, it didn't mean he didn't know how to hack Red's database. It was just more fun to watch the SD blame his twin or Jazz). Giving Sideswipe one last glare he slipped into the darkened room, locking the door back.

The recharging figure on the berth was almost too still for his liking, the black and white chassis barely moving with each intake. Slowly he made his way to the berth, careful to keep his steps silent and not to touch anything. It wouldn't be wise to alert the tactician that someone had snuck into his room, the officer was very touchy about his privacy and space.

He never cared too much for Prowl, but he did respect him enough to honor the Datsun's loner habits. Usually.

Cautiously he climbed on the berth to crawl on top of the officer, gently pushing Prowl to his back. Sitting back on his heels he hesitantly rested his hands on monochromatic armor, wary that the tactician would wake up and lash out at any moment. Slowly, gently he ran his hands over the smaller mech's plating, his long artist's fingers slipping into gaps to stroke delicate wires.

Watching ice blue optics open drowsily Sunstreaker went for previously discovered hot-spots, pinching sensitive cables gently and swirling his fingertips over hidden sensor nodes. Every movement he made was meant to entice, to seduce. He was counting on Prowl believing this was nothing more than a very detailed dream until the officer was too deep in desire to protest.

Smirking at the soft moans and whimpers his touches were encouraging Sunstreaker slipped in between Prowl's legs, mildly surprised when the tactician's slender legs wrapped around his waist. Ignoring the pleasant feeling of the other's heat the toughlinger reached for the smaller's quivering doorwing, relishing the soft pleasured cry that escaped Prowl's vocalizer.

He took his time, stroking and fondling every inch of the frame that had heated up so nicely under him. Reaching down to tap Prowl's black panel he smirked as it retracted the instant he touched it, rewarding the deliciously responsive mech with a deep kiss. Sunstreaker slipped his glossa into Prowl's mouth and pushed two fingers into the familiar valve at the same time, purring at the smaller's sigh of bliss.

He worked his fingers just as slowly as he touched Prowl's armor, rubbing and stroking the officer's sensitive inner walls. Pressing gently on small sensor nodes as his thumb rubbed the rim of the now dripping valve, swallowing the tactician's moans and keens happily. Sunstreaker was content to slowly bring Prowl to the heights of pleasure only to bring him back down again before he reached his peak. The golden mech was enjoying the other's mewls and whimpers, taking a small amount of pride in how the smaller writhed for him. The officer's body begging for more when his vocalizer couldn't.

Pulling his lips away he smirked at the Datsun's cry of completion when long fingers mercilessly rubbed a sensor node deep within the officer's valve. His own spike ached for attention, practically throbbing as Prowl's valve tightened and spasmed around his fingers. Biting his lip roughly he ignored his own needs, rubbing the black and white's valve slowly to gently bring him down from his overload.

Removing his fingers he licked them clean before petting Prowl's heated frame soothingly, urging him to drift back into recharge. Watching the Datsun closely until dazed blue optics closed once again and his intakes slowed to that of a recharging mech. Biting his lip he willed his own frame to cool down as he slipped out of the room, his gait slightly awkward thanks to his stiff spike.

Scowling he gingerly stalked off to find Bluestreak or possibly Jazz so he could frag out all his frustration. It almost didn't seem fair that Prowl got a processor blowing overload and he was stuck with an almost unbearable ache in his groin, but of course his damned pride and respect for the officer wouldn't allow him to take complete advantage of Prowl's venerability while he was recharging. However the sparkling needed the extra energy given off from an overload, and Sunstreaker would be damned before he turned his back on a new-spark that could be his.

This was going to be a long year.

* * *

*cowers* I'm SO sorry this took so long! The bunny ran away from me, I had to hunt the damn thing down


End file.
